


Go for a walk, they said.

by Kidz_bop



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Flashbacks, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, Vergil hates winter, i live in canada i should know snow, ik hes a furnace but cold sucks, uhh this is sort of a study, uhhhhhhhhhhhh blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidz_bop/pseuds/Kidz_bop
Summary: Vergil goes for a late night stroll, and stumbles across an unfortunate memory.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Go for a walk, they said.

“Go for a walk, they said.” Mumbled Vergil as he shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his winter coat, the new one Morrison had gifted him, saying he’d need it for the winter ahead.

“It’d be relaxing, they said.” Of course at the time, Vergil almost felt offended at the suggestion that the cold would bother him at all, but he accepted the gift regardless. Something he was glad of, now. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose briefly as he walked aimlessly through the empty streets of ‘Old Town’, the name given to the ruined areas of Redgrave by the residents who remained. His breath freezing as it left him, why was it  _ so cold? _

Closing his eyes, Vergil allowed his heightened senses to guide him as he continued to wander, both physically and mentally. 

It had been over a year since he and Dante destroyed the Qliphoth, trapping the two of them in the Underworld. The desire to be done with the affair and be rid of his brother pushed Vergil to find an escape as quickly as possible, but the time alone with him still felt like an eternity. It had been two months since they finally did return to the human world, and Vergil had been having a… difficult time  _ adjusting _ to a more ‘normal’ lifestyle. 

He still resided in the same building as his twin, for one. As it turns out, human money is hard to come by sometimes, and getting your own place takes some time. So unfortunately, he was stuck living above Devil May Cry until he could move out. 

Two, he suddenly found himself being forced to socialize, something he was abysmal at and hated with a passion. Especially now that he found himself with a son he had no idea about, and two decades of catching up to do. 

He furrowed his brow and scratched at his nose again, a nervous tell that he was all too aware of. He opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings; he was in one of the ‘parks’ in Old Town, they were really just converted lots from where the more dangerous rubble had been cleared. In this one, they actually bothered to install a path, along with a row of lamps and a few benches. The soft orange glow of the lamps contrasted nicely with the dull cold that had washed over the world, the cover of frost being illuminated, sparkling like gemstones in the dark.

Another sigh, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Standing stock straight, Vergil looked around, when he saw nothing, he closed his eyes once more before focusing his other senses. 

And then something cold landed on his nose.

His eyes snapped open and his hand went to his side, resting on the Yamato, ready to react. But when he found himself alone, still, he returned to his regular stance, frustrated. That is, until he noticed the snowflakes that had begun floating down gently.

“Oh.” was all he could muster, staring up at the black sky, brightly twinkling flecks of ice falling gracefully from the void like ash from a fire. His vision blurred and he steadied himself against a lamp post.

He should have expected this, it was November, of course it was going to snow at some point or another. He would have had to deal with it sooner or later. But why now? At least he was alone, he thought. 

Looking down now at the snow beginning to cover the ground, Vergil’s breath caught in his throat. His vision blanked and he was there again.

_ A white, empty expanse. Cold and unfeeling. The wind itself is a flurry of blades, the snow pricks at you like a blanket of needles. The howls of demons cannot compare to the howls of the void.  _

_ A boy is crouched in the snow, steam is erupting off of the demon he looms over, crimson leaks forth and saturates the frozen ground. The sound of crunching and desperate growling is all that can be heard over the oppressive silence of the air, as if a pillow trying to smother the gruesome scene.  _

_ Hot, metallic, crimson flesh. Small hands tear at skin and scales. Too small, underfed and red from the cold. Any normal child would have been granted the mercy of death, but not this child. The accursed child.  _

_ He remembers the view even now, blood soaked ground, soaked clothes, soaked hands. Hot and unforgiving as he feasts. It is not the first time, but it has been the most rewarding. His time in this realm has been a challenge, and he is weak. The weak die, he knows, and so he must consume those below him. He needs to be stronger. _

Vergil gasps, eyes flying open as he tries to steady his breath, the heat now emanating from him has melted the snow surrounding him, and he adjusts his coat, recoiling from the painful memory. His time spent in that circle of hell had been one of his hardest, back when he had just fallen into the Underworld for the first time. He was unprepared, alone, and had to learn quickly in order to survive. 

He winces, Vergil wasn’t proud of most of the things he had done in his life, but some of the things he had to do back then were downright vile. Swallowing, he surveyed his surroundings once more, making sure the coast was clear before taking the Yamato and cutting two crisp slashes through the air and opening a portal back to Devil May Cry, damn this walk. He was going to bed. 

“Go for a walk,” he grumbled bitterly, “it’ll be relaxing..” 

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading. This was fun to write. I just had something cold in my brain and spat it out here. lemme know if you like it.


End file.
